


I Don't Care

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddlign & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Incest, It's so cute and soft, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Soft cuddles, fire places and 'I Love Yous'.Very, very short 'lil sappy drabble.





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to some hate I got LOL. You can see the tumblr post [here!](https://brandileeder.tumblr.com/post/168447921194/hey-uhhhh-why-dont-you-make-your-own-gifsets-to)

“You know, people aren’t going to like this,” John said quietly, holding Stiles even closer.

Stiles just sighed, rubbing his forehead into his dad's chest, the course hair tickling his skin. John ran a hand through Stiles’ hair and the boy snuggled closer. The blanket was heavy and warm over them, John’s body heat and the fire they had going keeping him more than warm. It wasn’t as though it got exceptionally cold in California, but Stiles had always been sensitive to the changes in temperature and this year it was hitting him hard.

“I don’t care.” he said, shaking his head. 

It was all so stupid. It - who was anyone else to say what they had was wrong? He knew how he felt about John, hell, how he had  _ always _ felt about John. He knew that John loved him back, loved him with everything he had and he couldn’t see a fault in that, refused to. Not when it all felt so right, when being together made him feel  _ whole _ .

“I love you, baby.” John said into his hair, words hardly more than a whisper in the soft light of the room.

Stiles smiled, repeating the words into John’s skin and he let his eyes slip close, toying the line of sleep.


End file.
